df_from_scratch_iiifandomcom-20200213-history
Lore
The Beginning of Time Itself The gods of old were masters of their craft, effortlessly pulling forth their masterful creations from the void. The gods of this plane are much younger, inexperienced, and unsure of themselves. They too pull their creations from the planes of nothingness, but the process is more taxing, and takes many hours for even the simplest of creations, and often drains the gods of their energy. The newest god, the first one to shape this plane, now looks out upon his first creation. Before him stretches an endless plain of hardened rock and soft earth, dotted by patches of lush green grass. This god smiles upon his creation, exhausted, but knows there's still much work left to be done. And then there were two. The young Bear God had watched Urd from afar, and now looked upon his work - a shapeless lump of rock, suspended in a vast void of nothingness. It was far from complete. To hope that this may match the Elder God's creation may be foolish, but the fledgling world showed promise. Even as he contemplated, he could sense the God Urd hard at work creating the laws of the world that was to be. A complex process of numbers and symmetry. It was well within the Bear God's capabilities, but it was a dull and thankless task. For now, he was restricted by what had already been put in place. Two laws - of metal and stone. Enough to tell a story of the birth of this world. At the dawn of time, four basic stones were moulded from the earth. Dreit, Reyl, Khor & Rokku.The weight of the world bore down upon the fresh stone, and the first ore was forged. Don. With it, came the twin metals: Aeron and Gargon. One; razor-sharp. One; dense and heavy. Beneath the world, towering spires of frozen stone emerge from the heat. Fielish veins. They are colder than ice, powered by the fiel strands within their core - which are colder and sharper still. And at the heart of the planet, a glowing core of pure magicite spins. Infusing every being in this planet with magic. And thus was born the first elements, and the Bear God's first contribution to this world. But it would not be his last. For the Bear God was awaiting his chance to practice his craft. He craved for the creation of life - to see the lights of a billion souls flicker across this realm. Yet the laws were still not in place, and the Bear God was becoming restless. He was never one to dawdle. It did not take long for the strings of creation to wind and flow through him, and the Bear God began crafting his own laws. He did not make laws for animals, no, not yet; before he had animals, he needed plants for those animals to eat from, to grow around, to develop beside. And so he created laws governing basic plants, and trees. But he did not stop at creating the laws, for he set out to use these laws, and so he did. He created the basic types of grass for this new world; Pyrelight, a swamp grass, that glows and flashes, creating beautiful shows on a quite night; Firetails, the red, sparse grasses of the deserts; Bioluminescence, and with this, a home; the Caverns, a vast underground, layered expanse, open, and not yet filled with life; and finally, Fielderkins, the white, cold grasses of the taigas, and tundras of this world. These colors of these things were not yet decided upon, as the two gods could not agree on how these things should look, for how these looked would set the precedent for others; as there would be others. For, where there is order, creation, and happiness, there is always chaos, destruction, and pain. As time went on, other gods took notice of what they were doing. Some, not so creative, or inable to create life, agreed to allow the others to create, and they would test, and observe the other's creations. In time, the Bear God created two new trees; the Hightower Tree, a large, dizzyingly tall, tree, that reaches up into the heavens, and only found on mountains and savanahs, which Urd had created when he first crafted this world; the other, the Sakura Tree, a shorter, thinner tree, which blooms in the spring, with beautiful flowers, that drift down on the breeze later in the year, meant to inspire poems. Alongside the trees, the Bear God created a single crop; Mossgrub. A long-lived crop, it is found in the first layer of caverns, and so resilient that it can only be cooked or eaten, never brewed. Contributions Urdothor - Inorganic & organic templates Bearski - Ores, Stones, plants and trees, sakura tree, hightower tree, mossgrub, the grasses